New Game, Old Rules
by TintedElements
Summary: Kirigaya Kazuto and his friends found a new game that's being released in one month and they plan on playing it. The Kurosakis and friends also found one they're interested in and it turns out to be the exact same game. Its name is Soul Society. - Written by EmeraldWind


A/N: So I just had this very weird idea for this story and so I decided to write it. Just so you know this takes place after both of the animes, since I didn't read the light novel of SAO nor did I read the Bleach manga. So this just follows the anime! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Kirigaya Kazuto loves playing games especially with the NerveGear. Three years ago he finished his first game: Sword Art Online. A game in which 10'000 people were stuck inside for two years. After the incident Kazuto played Alfheim Online and in that game he managed to complete the 100 floors of Aincrad with his friends from Sword Art Online and his cousin Kirigaya Suguha. Afterwards he planned on buying a new game called Soul Society with his friends, which was coming out in a month, on the fifteenth July.

For that game they were going to sell only 13'000 copies. At first Kazuto was scared of that information because he thought of the SAO incident and that there could be no logoff button again. His friends reasoned with him then that they doubted anyone would want to do that after the incident, and so Kazuto calmed himself down.

The game was about this place called Soul Society. In the centre was Sereitei a place where the four noble houses and the Gotei thirteen lived. Around Sereitei was Rukongai, a place where the poor and non-Shinigami lived. The game would be mainly about Sereitei. The Gotei thirteen was a huge group of shinigamis guarding Soul Society. The Gotei thirteen was made of thirteen squads; each squad having: a captain, a vice-captain and seated officers from the numbers three to twenty. Apparently the captain and vice-captain were people that were being paid to play. Kazuto, Suguha, Asuna, Klein, Silica, Lisbeth and Egil, were all waiting for the month to pass as quickly as possible.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was in his last year of High School and sometimes played online games with his two sisters, Kurosaki Karin and her twin Kurosaki Yuzu, both of them were in the second year of middle school. His dad being as carefree as can be, also played on and off with them when the clinic wasn't too busy. Being as fast as they were, because Ichigo and Karin both had real fighting experience with swords, the Kurosakis were fast at reaching the max levels or completing the goal in the games they played.

On the fifteenth of June Ichigo was searching for a new game to play since they had nothing to play at that moment. The soon to be released games all seemed boring to him but one caught his eyes. One called exactly by the same name of the place he went to countless times, Soul Society. Shocked, he read the details and called his father, who was in the clinic, since his father was once a captain of the tenth division. Afterwards, they decided to buy it when it came out, which was in a month, exactly on Ichigo's eighteenth birthday. Ichigo even told Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Sado, Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki about the new game. They too, couldn't wait for that single month to pass.

* * *

Meanwhile in the real Soul Society, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai Soutaicho got an anonymous letter saying:

_Dear Gotei thirteen, _

_I do not know if you know, but in the real world there is a new NerveGear game called, Soul Society. Yes, it's played in a complete replica of your precious Soul Society. Now, I would like you, Soutaicho, and your fellow captains and vice-captains to play the captain-commander, captains and vice-captains of that game. Of course you will be paid and you can be online whenever you want. You just have to be online for at least two hours a day. The game will be released in one month on the fifthteenth July. I hope you agree to do this and wish you a nice day, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai Sotaicho. _

_Best regards,_

_Founder of the game_

As the Soutaicho read the letter finished he immediately sent out twelve Hell Butterflies to the other captains and vice-captains informing them about the next captains' meeting being in half an hour.

* * *

Ten minutes before the captains' meeting including the vice-captains begun, everyone except for the captain-commander and his vice-captain, Sasakibe Choujirou were in the meeting hall not wanting to be late and wondering what it was about this time.

Reaching the hall later than her childhood friend, Hinamori Momo walked towards Toushiro asking: "Shiro-chan what do you this is about?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you and I don't know what it is about at all." Hitsugaya answered very annoyed and tired of that name.

"I heard that the Soutaicho got an anonymous letter, maybe it's about that, Hitsugaya-taicho." Hirako Shinji, the 5th division captain appeared behind Hinamori, his vice-captain.

Shortly after that being said, the first division captain and his vice-captain entered the hall and everyone stood in the two lines as usual, and once everyone stood in their positions the Soutaicho spoke: "As most of you probably know already, I just received a letter. In it it says that in the real world there is going to be a new NerveGear game called Soul Society and will be played in an exact replica of our Soul Society. Now, the founder wants us to play and be the captains and vice captains there. It also said that we have to only play two hours a day and the game will be released in a month on the fifthteenth July also known as the birthday of our substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." He paused for a while, looking if everyone was listening, then continued: "I thought that we should do it, so that we can find out who is behind all this because that person should be ashamed of himself to have just turned our precious Soul Society into a game."

When he finished his last sentence, everyone else had their jaws dropped and looked shocked by what they had just heard. It was not just because of the fact that someone somehow knew about Soul Society and made a replica of it. No, they were all shocked that their captain-commander just asked them the play a game two hours daily and that he had also just accepted the request so easily.

After a very long silence, Kyouraku Shunsui finally spoke: "Yama-ji if we are going to play this, shouldn't we inform Ichigo-kun and the others about this?"

"No, I don't think we need to do that. Knowing Kurosaki, he loves to play online games and he will definitely play it anyway." Toushiro answered knowing that, because almost every time he visited his friend Kurosaki Karin, he would find all three siblings on the sofa with their NerveGears on their heads. Sometimes his former captain would also be there and Toushiro would always wonder then why he always respected this captain so much.

"Yes, I think we do not need to inform him about it as we can do it in the game itself. So we will be playing in a month's time. You are dismissed." The captain-commander said and everyone started walking back to their division and if anyone was nearby they would hear the captains talking about how the Soutaicho seems really angry about that game. Now they too couldn't wait for the next month to pass.


End file.
